


Why Don't You Treat Me Mean?

by sorteparaplyer



Series: Weight Gain [3]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Belly Kink, Chubby Diego Hargreeves, Eating, Feeding Kink, Feedism, Gen, M/M, Sibling Incest, Stuffing, Weight Gain, brief past Diego/Eudora, not yet but yk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-03-06 03:37:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18842830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sorteparaplyer/pseuds/sorteparaplyer
Summary: Diego's put on some weight since the last time he saw his family





	1. Chapter 1

Diego’s annoyed, and he’s annoyed that he’s annoyed. 

He turns to the side in the mirror, assesses how his sweater clings to the swell of his gut. He lets out a sigh. It’s the biggest sweater he has so this is as good as it’s going to get. And it’s really not that bad. Or is it? Usually he likes how big his belly looks in his clothing, likes how the harness and tactical belt serve to frame his bulk. But he’d rather not go back home in an outfit that screams _sixty pound weight gain_. 

Counterpoint, he _has_ gained sixty pounds and no outfit could disguise that fact entirely. Not with the roundness to his cheeks or the softness below his chin.

It’s stupid that he’s even embarrassed. His brothers and sisters are many, many things, but they’re not usually judgemental. And even if they were, he likes his body so why should he care what they think?

He just doesn’t want them to get the wrong idea about things, is all.

Whatever that might be.

Maybe they won’t care that he got fat because they’ll all be so broken up over Dad’s passing. 

_Yeah right_.

 

As it turns out Allison and Vanya never even mention it, though that’s probably because he doesn’t really give them the chance. He’s still pissed about the book. It wasn’t right for Vanya to spill all their secrets like that just because she’d been left out as a kid. Left out of what? Their psychopathic father’s line of fire? He’s glad he didn’t start putting on weight until well after her book came out. He doesn’t want to know what she might have written about him then.

He runs into Luther upstairs and suddenly he’s the one commenting on someone getting big. It’s true, Luther’s shoulders are enormous, but he feels self-conscious as soon as it tumbles out of his mouth—he knows he just opened himself up to get the same comment back. But Luther doesn’t say anything, and somehow Diego is as disappointed by that as he is relieved. Apparently Luther’s worse with comebacks now than he was before he went to the moon.

And then there’s Klaus, the one person who Diego knows can take everything weird about a person in stride. 

And he’s staring at Diego’s belly like he’s never seen anything stranger in his life. Jesus, Ben had tentacles that he unleashed from his stomach and Diego’s the weird one for getting a little chunky.

“You don’t have to stare,” Diego spits. He fights the impulse to tug his shirt down. Not that crossing his arms over his chest does any more to suggest self-confidence.

“Sorry, sorry.” Klaus wipes his hands over his eyes like that’s going to change what he’s looking at. “You’re just looking… very portly, is all. A bit _rotund_.”

“I had a girlfriend,” Diego hears himself saying, “who liked to watch me eat.”

Shit. Not really something he had been planning on revealing, especially not to Klaus of all people.

“Oh!” Klaus’ face splits into a wide smile. “Diego, you kinky bastard! Good for you!” He lets out a peel of shrill laughter as he claps his hands together. Then, “she must’ve liked watching you eat an awful lot.”

“Uh, she did,” Diego admits.

Klaus nods sagely. “We all need hobbies.”

_Eudora shoves another bite into Diego’s mouth, smearing sauce over his lips and bulging cheeks. “How does it feel, big boy?” she croons. “To be so stuffed for me?”_

_Diego chews, swallows, lets out a low moan. “Eudora…” he says pleadingly._

_She presses a kiss to the glistening swell of his gut. “Yes?”_

_“H-hurts. Rub my belly?”_

_Eudora smiles at that. There’s a gleam in her eyes as she looks down at him. “Maybe after you finish your dinner. You’re almost done, baby. Don’t you want to show me what a good boy you are?”_

_Diego finds himself nodding, opening his mouth, eating everything Eudora can feed him._

_“That’s my good boy,” she purrs, once he’s so full he can barely breathe. “You’re getting so fat.” The clear approval in her voice tickles his stomach and makes his cock twitch. “I can’t believe you actually ate everything tonight.”_

_Despite everything, Diego feels himself blush at that. It surprises him too that he was able to eat it all. He’s never been able to do that before. His stomach feels so stretched, so packed. Heavy and full and cumbersome. And amazing. It feels amazing to be so full._

_“You’ve pretty much ruined that perfect body of yours, haven’t you?”_

_The flush on his cheeks deepens. That body already feels like a distant memory. He really_ has _let himself go, and he just keeps on going without looking back._

“So what happened?” Klaus asks.

“To what?”

“The girlfriend. The delicious relationship the two of you must have had.”

“It just didn’t work out.”

Turns out after a while, the only thing they didn’t argue about was how much Diego should be forced to eat.

“I’m sorry to hear that, Diego, really I am,” Klaus says. “Lots more fish in the sea though. Or cupcakes, if that’s what you’re after.”


	2. Chapter 2

He doesn’t see much of Klaus then until Dad’s memorial. It’s rainy and cold, and he feels much less vulnerable around the others with a coat zipped over his gut. Not that anyone is even looking at him because they’re all watching _stupid_ Luther dump Dad’s ashes onto the soggy ground. 

And then Luther says something he doesn’t like and suddenly Diego’s at his throat, picking a fight just to prove to everyone he can still give Luther a run for his money. 

Not that anyone was doubting it. Then again, maybe they _all_ doubted it and no one wanted to say it out loud. But he’s definitely still a decent match for him, even with the muscle Luther’s put on, and that’s what matters. 

Actually, in hindsight, it’s probably more that _he_ was the one who had doubted it.

Anyways, then it’s done—he’s fulfilled his duty to mourn his father and he can walk away from this godforsaken house again. 

Except he doesn’t make it out of the driveway fast enough to avoid Klaus, who throws open the car door and jumps into the backseat before Diego can drive away.

Great. Now he’ll have to listen to Klaus talk nonsense in his ear until he can shake him off again.

He drives to the riverfront, doing his best to block out whatever Klaus is babbling about. 

It takes him a while to decide to do it, but he finally drops Dad’s monocle into the river below. It’s done with. Evidence gone. When he gets back to the car he finds that Klaus seems to be under the impression that Diego is buying him dinner.

What the hell. Diego could go for waffles right about now.

 

“So what’re you gonna get?” Klaus asks, peering at him from over the menu.

“The short stack I guess. I’m not really all that hungry.” Diego pulls the paper wrapper off his straw and spears it into his water glass. “Classic buttermilk.”

Klaus scoffs. “Come on, Diego, a big boy like you needs to eat more than that.”

Diego nearly chokes on his water. “Excuse me?”

“Go for the full stack, at least. And if you wanted some eggs or bacon on the side I wouldn’t judge.”

Diego feels a sudden heat pooling in his stomach. He should be mad that Klaus is bringing up his size again. Or that he’s making assumptions about how much he should eat. But he can’t, because a big breakfast does sound amazing and Klaus is telling him he wouldn’t care if Diego goes for it. 

“The full stack would probably be good,” he says cautiously. 

That’s when the waitress returns, placing two cups of coffee on the table for them. “Have we decided yet?” she asks.

“We have indeed,” Klaus says, grinning up at her. “I will have the Belgian waffle and a side of… oh, let’s do the onion rings. My brother here would like a full stack of pancakes, two eggs sunny side up—oh I know it’s the most dicey way to order diner eggs, trust me, they barely need to be cooked at all—and, um, let’s see. A side of sausage links.”

Diego’s eyebrows shoot up. It’s a little more than he had in mind. Never mind the fact that he never _asked_ Klaus to order for him. He should say something, make an objection, but he doesn’t. Klaus doesn’t so much as glance over at him.

The waitress looks at him though. “We do a pancake combo that comes with eggs, sausage, and hashbrowns,” she tells him, “if you want to do that instead of individual sides.”

“Oh,” Klaus interjects thoughtfully, before Diego can respond. “Hashbrowns? How many pancakes do you get with that?”

She looks back at Klaus. “Two.”

“Just two?” Klaus turns to Diego. “Do you think that would be enough?”

Diego suddenly feels very hot, though he doesn’t know if it’s embarrassment or something else. “K-Klaus—” he sputters.

Klaus just turns back to the waitress. “Okay, he’ll have your aforementioned pancake combo and an additional buttermilk short stack. And some biscuits? Danke schön.”

Diego’s cheeks burn as the waitress writes it all down on her pad. She casts him a look with raised eyebrows, an opportunity to object to the order, but Diego just finds himself smiling sheepishly. He should tell her no really, the short stack is all he wants. Or maybe just that pancake combo. But he knows that what he really wants is all of it, and Klaus just gave him an excuse to eat it.

He hands her his menu and doesn’t say another word.

“So,” Klaus says, as she heads back to the kitchen. “Did I ever tell you about the time I took a shit directly into a traffic cone?”

“Jesus, Klaus. Can I just drink my coffee?”

Klaus shrugs, takes something out of his pocket and puts it in his mouth.

Their food comes out not too much later. The waitress has to make two trips to the table, seeing as Diego’s dinner is spread out over four separate plates. He feels embarrassed all over again once all the food is in front of him. It’s definitely too much, especially compared to Klaus’ single waffle and handful of onion rings. But his mouth is suddenly watering and he can’t wait to dig in.

“That looks good,” Klaus tells him, nodding towards his plates.

“You should have some.”

“Oh, no. I couldn’t take food away from a growing boy.”

“We’re the same age.”

“That’s not what I meant and you know it.” Klaus pours syrup over his waffle and then dips an onion ring into the puddle.

“That’s disgusting, Klaus.”

“It’s supremely delicious actually. Eat your eggs.”

He does. He eats the eggs, and the sausage, and the biscuits, and the hashbrowns. He eats two pancakes and then quickly realizes he really didn’t need that extra short stack. His belly already feels heavy in his lap, the pressure of his full stomach somewhere between pleasant and painful. He knows he could push himself to eat more, eat until his gut aches and he can barely even breathe. It would feel amazing to go home and massage his belly, rub the soreness away as he ponders how big his eating habits are going to make him. But he has to be able to walk out of the diner first. And he really doesn’t want Klaus to see him waddle.

“What’s the matter?” Klaus asks. “Tummy full?” He doesn’t wait for Diego to answer, he just pushes the plate of pancakes in front of him. “You can eat three more pancakes, Diego. I know you can.”

“Okay, what are you doing, Klaus?”

“Whatever do you mean, mon frère?”

“You don’t have to be so weird about it just because I gained some weight.”

Klaus opens his eyes wide, feigning shock. “Who’s being weird?” he asks. He twists his face as if he’s about to cry, throwing his hands over his heart. “I’m just trying to make sure my _poor_ dear brother gets enough to eat.”

“You already know I get plenty to eat.” Diego is hissing at him now, keeping his voice low so that no one else in the diner will hear him. “You can tell by looking at me I eat plenty.”

“Well.” Klaus shrugs. “Maybe I think you should keep it up.”

“You’re so fucking weird, Klaus.” 

“Yes, I am,” Klaus agrees with satisfaction.

 

Diego leaves the diner with the last three pancakes in a styrofoam box. He drops Klaus off at the nearest bus stop, ignoring the way Klaus’ mood seems to fall when they say goodbye. He wills himself not to watch the rearview mirror as he drives away. It’s not any of his business whether Klaus actually waits for a bus or goes wandering off into the streets.

Once he’s home he shrugs off his coat and tosses aside his keys. He puts the styrofoam box down, then picks it back up. Opens it and looks at the pancakes inside. There’s no reason he shouldn’t save these pancakes for breakfast tomorrow, he thinks.

But Klaus had wanted him to eat them. In fact Diego is pretty sure Klaus had wanted him to be just as full as he knows they’ll make him. He doesn’t know why, but he rarely knows why with Klaus. It’s usually not worth worrying about anyways.

He puts a hand to his belly. His stomach is still firm beneath the soft mound of fat. 

Diego wants to eat the pancakes, wants to feel himself reach the point where pleasantly full becomes uncomfortably stuffed. Feel his stomach stretch to accommodate his eating, swelling outwards until all Diego can do is lie back and hold his gut. 

And he wants to get bigger, keep gaining weight until his belly is so round and heavy that it begins to hang against his thighs. Until he’s gotten so big that he could never ever go back to the trim, muscular shape he had before. Just like Eudora used to say when she would stuff him to his absolute limit.

Diego stands in his makeshift kitchen and scarfs down all three of the pancakes. He falls asleep that night with both hands on his belly.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who has read and enjoyed this story so far and has waited patiently for the next chapter <3

He finds himself back at the house, _again_ , because Luther has more theories to discuss concerning Dad’s death. Unsurprisingly, the conversation seems to be going about as well as all their other arguments. Maybe it should be different now that Five is back and they have a chance to try to be a family again. But Five isn’t here right now. He’s off doing God knows what. 

Klaus is there though. And he’s looking at Diego like he knows he shoved those leftover pancakes in his mouth the second he got home from the diner. 

That’s crazy, Diego knows. Klaus isn’t a mind reader. …He doesn’t think so anyways. But even if he were there’s no way he’d be able to use his power with the glassy look he’s got in his eyes.

It’s more likely that he’s noticed the bloat from Diego’s donut binge this morning. Klaus being able to tell that he’s just slightly rounder than he usually is? That Diego can believe. 

He tries to put Klaus out of his mind and focus on what Luther and Allison are saying. He even confesses to taking Dad’s monocle and dropping it into the river. 

Then somehow suddenly they’re voting on whether or not they should turn off Mom. The very thought fills Diego with rage and a terrifying sort of helplessness at the idea of losing her. He loves her so much, and despite her being a robot he knows she loves him too. She loves and cares for all of them. Even if there _is_ something a little off with her hardware after all these years. 

Anyways, Five isn’t there to vote so the proposition doesn’t go any further than that. Instead they all stalk off, leaving him standing in the room alone. Or, not alone, because Klaus comes up from behind him with a topped off glass and a bag of chips in his hand.

“This is all some pretty wild shit, huh?”

Diego levels him with a glare. “I know you only sided with me to piss off Luther,” he says. “Do you even care about Mom? Or do you only care about stealing her clothes?”

Something that looks suspiciously like hurt flashes in Klaus’ eyes. He seems to hesitate, but then he takes a sip of his drink and the easy carelessness is back in his demeanor. “Can I not care about my own mother while also looking _fabulous_ in a pair of her heels?”

Diego rolls his eyes. It’s true, Klaus has the legs for heels, though he’d never admit it. “Why are you still here talking to me?”

Klaus shrugs. He pushes the bag of chips towards Diego. “You need a snack.”

“Why?”

“It’s just the general vibe you’re putting out into the room, you know? All this anger and woe. No wonder you took up boxing.” He pinches either side of the bag and pulls it open, then presses it into Diego’s hand. “I think you’d feel much better if you ate something.”

Diego takes the bag, eyeing Klaus with distrust.

“Eat,” Klaus says.

“Are you trying to make me fatter?” Diego spits.

“What?” Klaus actually looks a little taken aback. “Uh, no,” he says. “Well, maybe… Okay, yeah. Yeah, suppose I am.”

“What the fuck, Klaus?”

“You just look so _good_ , Diego,” he whines. His face contorts into a pout that actually seems genuine for once. “You look _really_ , really good.” 

Oh. That’s… not what Diego was expecting him to say. 

“All thick and round and soft.” There’s something manic creeping into Klaus’ voice, as if this should all be obvious to Diego and it’s not fair that he’s making him say it out loud. “It’s driving me _crazy_ , you bastard.”

“You like this?” he asks incredulously, tossing aside the bag of chips. He takes his belly into his hands and shakes it so that Klaus can see the fat wobble.

Klaus actually gasps, his eyes transfixed by the sight. “Christ, Diego, what did you _think_ I was playing at?”

“I thought you were making fun of me.”

Klaus’ face falls and he looks back up at him. “Oh,” he says softly. “No, of course not. I like it, that’s it.”

“That’s not _it_ ,” Diego says, raising an eyebrow. “You just said that you’re trying to make me fatter.”

Klaus puts his hands up defensively. “Oh, I mean ‘trying’ is such a strong word, right?” A giggle that sounds more nervous than amused. “I guess I’d probably say ‘enabling’ or, I don’t know, ‘ _encouraging_ ’.”

“Whatever it is, it’s a little weird, okay?”

And it _is_ weird, Diego thinks, because Klaus is _Klaus_ and he isn’t supposed to be noticing him like that. He sure as hell shouldn’t be… what? _Encouraging_ his weight gain? Then Diego remembers how effortlessly Klaus had pushed him into eating way more than he should’ve at the diner. How Diego had given in to it with barely any protest. That flicker he’d felt of a feeling that used to be familiar to him. 

Does it really matter that Klaus is Klaus? Diego’s not so sure it does.

But Klaus is looking deflated as he nods reluctantly. “I’m sorry,” he says. He throws back the rest of the drink and puts the empty glass on the bar behind him. “I’ll back off.”

“Hey,” Diego says. “Don’t look like that. I just meant… It’s a little weird that you like it. But I guess it’s okay. I mean, you don’t have to back off if you don’t want to.” 

Klaus looks at him, considering. “Can I see it?” he asks. “Your belly?”

Diego pats his stomach. “It’s all right here, baby,” he says drily. “Feast your eyes.”

“No, no. I want to see it. Not just through your clothes.”

Diego raises an eyebrow at him. “You’re weird, Klaus,” he tells him again. But he finds himself pulling up his sweater and the undershirt beneath, revealing his bare belly in all its glory. He feels strangely apprehensive all of a sudden, as if Klaus will see that he is indeed fat and decide he’s lost interest.

The fear is clearly unfounded because Klaus’ eyes widen like he’s never seen a better sight in his life.

Diego leaves his shirts rucked up around his chest and puts his hands on either side of his gut. “What, uh, what do you think?” he says awkwardly.

Klaus swallows drily. “Your belly’s so big, Diego.”

Diego huffs out a laugh. “Yeah, no shit, Klaus, I know.”

“Did you get this big while you were with your girlfriend? Or did you keep getting bigger after you broke up?”

“I gained a lot of the weight while I was with Eudora but not all of it. Guess I did keep getting bigger after we ended things.”

“Because you wanted to? Or because you couldn’t help it?”

Diego pauses. Since when does Klaus ask the hard-hitting questions? “Both, probably,” he says. 

“You like to eat, don’t you?”

“Clearly, Klaus. Look at me.”

“No, I mean, you _like_ eating. It gets you off, doesn’t it?”

Diego feels a blush rising on his cheeks. He doesn’t know how to answer that. Because the answer is obviously yes, fucking _yes_ , he loves it.

Then Klaus reaches out and puts his hands on his belly, begins to stroke over the curve of his gut. Diego almost flinches back. Somehow he didn’t expect Klaus to actually touch him. But now that he is Diego finds he doesn’t mind the cool fingertips pressing lightly into his bulk, the sight of Klaus’ thin hands spread over the expanse of his skin.

“I bet you like being big too,” Klaus continues. “Throwing your weight around like you do…” He brackets Diego’s belly with either hand, appraises the size of it as a whole. “Luther better watch his back now that you’re on the scene.”

Something like a growl rises in Diego’s throat. “It has nothing to do with Luther,” he says defensively.

Klaus looks up at him, his hands still spread on Diego’s stomach. “Oh? What is it then? Please do enlighten me, Diego.”

“It’s just…”

“Hey, you can tell me,” Klaus says, uncharacteristically solemn. “No judgement here.”

“I— I like being fat,” Diego admits. “I like eating and knowing all the calories are gonna make me fatter.” A blush is burning his ears again but this time he knows Klaus isn’t going to throw it back in his face or make fun of him. “I like my belly.”

Klaus smiles softly. “I like your belly too, Diego. You look gorgeous like this.”

“W-w-what if I w-wanted to get bigger?” Diego asks.

Klaus smirks at him in a way that feels almost like a leer. “Then you should eat those chips,” he says. “And if you want any more, you know where to find me.”

It’s surprisingly smooth for Klaus, so much so that it throws Diego off for a second. 

But then Klaus lets out a shrill giggle and Diego comes back to reality. “Seriously, Diego, I can steal more from the corner store any time!”

“Fuck off, Klaus,” Diego says.

Klaus shrugs, still smiling, and walks away.

Diego picks up the bag of chips.


End file.
